


You Can't Handle The Move

by Wrockstargirl



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV), zombies - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Murder, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexy Times, Zombies, let's go to the beach, santa clarita diet - Freeform, trying new positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrockstargirl/pseuds/Wrockstargirl
Summary: If there were a "move" what move would it have been? A certain undead wife is very keen to find out.





	You Can't Handle The Move

**Author's Note:**

> SCD spam #2: sexy times. Definitely not the last time we will venture into the mature in this fanfiction collection, but those ones might have some semblance of plot- this one definitely does not.

They were finally at the beach after a few hours of driving. It felt nice to get out of the neighborhood, especially since it was swarming with cops looking for Dan. According to Abby, that would be over pretty soon, but it was still better to get them, and Dan's torso, out of the house for a while. Since she'd eaten over half of Dan, Sheila wasn't going to need to eat for a while, so she was pretty well satisfied. Well, except for sexually.  
Because of all the insanity that had happened over the past two days, Joel and her hadn't had time to have any sex whatsoever, and Sheila's id was not having it. So after Sheila has changed into a nightdress and Abbey went to her room in their beach house they'd gotten a while back (three bedrooms, two full bathrooms and it's own private pool, plus beautiful quartz counter tops), Sheila cozied up to Joel on the couch where he was absentmindedly watching some sort of cooking show. "Hey babe" Joel said, kissing her briefly. "What's up?"  
"I just wanted to thank you for all you've been doing for me, especially the past few days. I couldn't be doing any of this without you" Sheila said.  
"Aw thanks sweetie" Joel said with a smile, pulling her closer.  
"I mean, first you killed Dan to defend me, and then you stopped Rick from finding out, which is great because I do not want to have 2 dead neighbors in our house at the same time". They both laughed. "So I was wondering" Sheila said as she sat up and swung her leg over Joel's lap to straddle him. "What was that move you were thinking I couldn't handle?" she whispered in his ear, moving her hands up his chest. Joel grasped her back firmly and they started to make out feverishly. Sheila rolled her hips, causing Joel to moan. He pulled away from their kiss by a fraction.  
"You really want to know?" he asked her. Sheila bit her lip and rolled her hips again in response. Joel raised one of his hands and smacked her bottom, causing Sheila to let out a smack sound of surprise. "How naughty of you" Joel commented, rearranging his arms to more securely hold onto her before standing up and hurrying to their bedroom. He tossed Sheila onto the bed before pulling her nightgown off, pleased to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear or a bra. Sheila swiftly pulled his pants down as he took his shirt off.  
"I've been thinking about this position since before you turned. But now that you're turned, it'll work even better" Joel said, pulling Sheila towards the end of the bed. He stood on his knees at the very end and pulled Sheila's legs up so that all that remained on the bed was her neck and head. Sheila thought vaguely that if she were still alive, this would probably hurt her neck a lot, and she'd be getting a major head rush. As it was, she didn't feel any of that, only that familiar tingle that she got when she was hunting, or whenever they had sex.  
Joel held her legs securely as he entered her, their mutual sounds of pleasure mixing together in the air. Sheila gripped onto his legs as Joel pounded into her, filling her up easily from this angle. She moved her hips in synchronization with his, eliciting a moan from Joel. Once he was sure that Sheila was secure, Joel let one of his hands slide down her leg and start making slow circles around her clit. Sheila gasped and then moaned loudly as she could feel her orgasm approach.  
"Joel" she gasped "I'm close, I'm so close, oh fuck". Joel began to increase the speed of his thrusts and circle faster and faster on his wife's clit.  
"Oh, oh, OH! FUCK!" Sheila came, her hips eagerly rolling into his.  
"Sheila, oh!" Joel cried as he orgasmed too. The couple took in some deep breaths before Joel stepped off the bed and lowered his wife's legs. Sheila slid into the center of the bed and patted the space beside her. "We don't have to stop if you don't want to" he said, kissing her neck.  
"I'm kind of tired for once after staying up all night and eating, so I'd at least like to rest. And I'm sure you're tired" Sheila said, sliding into the covers. Joel joined her and together they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got off, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and even if you didn't, they're still very nice. I also take suggestions for the next SCD fics in the comments. Have a lovely day.


End file.
